Roach's Birthday Bash
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: It's Roach's b-day and his friends want to do some "things" for him. I love reviews. And if you like this, read my other story, Trouble with the S.A.S, it's good!


Captain Mactavish walked down to the kitchen, a big grin on his face. He had just heard the word that his comrades, Ozone, Boomer, Avatar, Meat, and Royce were making a surprise for Roach's birthday. It was 2100, so they had about an hour to spare before their curfew. Roach was an outstanding solider, and he was skilled than all the others as well, besides Ghost and Mactavish himself. He was also loyal, and could be there for you when you needed him too.  
When Mactavish got to the kitchen he heard arguing. "No Meat it doesn't go like that!" "We'll how the crap would I know?" Was what I heard when I entered. They all looked up when they heard me. Ozone grinned. "Were making a cake for his birthday!" He explained. My eyes trailed around the kitchen. The oven door was open, flour was spilled upon the usually polished kitchen floor, some wet substance was leaking out of the microwave, and on the counter near them, a big mixing bowl was displayed, with a mess around it. They had only been in here for about twenty minutes and the kitchen was already destroyed. One thing was for sure, these men would never be cooks.  
"Ah, I see" Was all that came out of my mouth. I was trying my hardest not to burst out with laughter, but did a poor job doing so. They all smiled too, perhaps they thought it was a complement. Another thought occurred to me. "Where's Roach?" I asked. All the men's smiles grew wider. "Ghost is taking care of him" Avatar answered.

"C'MON GET TO IT!" Ghost shouted at Roach. So far since the men had wanted to do his birthday plan, they had asked a favor of Ghost. They wanted him to keep him busy. So far, Ghost had. First pushups, then crunches, then running laps, then of course pull ups. Roach was soaked with sweat. He thought he had done something wrong, why else would he have to do this while his comrades were most likely relaxing from a days hard work, but he just didn't have a clue about what he possibly could have done. He threw himself to the ground to start sit ups. While he did this, he had no clue what everyone else was doing.  
"Good job mate, you just broke your other record, and it's top out of the base." Ghost congratulated. Last time he had done this much work was with the testing with all the other men. He had beat them all too. Just when he thought he couldn't go on, Ghost gave him a break to have some water. "Excuse me sir, but what did I do?" He asked when he had caught his breath and finished his water. Ghost just shook his head.  
"No time for chit chat, it's time for jumping jacks!" he ordered. Roach sighed and got to work.

All the other men had put the cake in the oven. Mactavish watched with humor as they all sat down and waited impatiently. "How long did you put it in anyway?" Boomer asked Meat. Meat cleared his throat. "For two hours" He said. Soap jumped up. "It's only supposed to cook for thirty minutes!" He said, running to switch the timer. Royce applauded. "That means we have twenty-five minutes!" He said. The others clapped too. They all talked about how Ghost was most likely making Roach work his ass off. That as when Avatar suggested they go sneek a peek at him while the cake was cooking. The others enthusiastically agreed and went outside. They snuck over to where the light didn't shine. Roach looked in deep concentration while he was doing jumping jacks. He was most likely trying to figure out what he did. He probably thought he had done something wrong. In a way they felt bad for Roach right now, but it would all be worth it soon.

When the cake was cooked the men all squirted their favorite kinds of frosting on the large cake. When it was done, it was combined with red, pink, chocolate, vanilla, green, and purple frosting, along with streams of black icing. It was indeed a very original cake, if Mactavish said so himself. "Wait! We gotta make a card!" Boomer said, so that took longer as they all colored one big card and each man signed his name on it. Mactavish even did. These were very much a strange group of men. They acted like four year olds in regular day life but in combat they acted as wise as could be said.  
After everything was done, they all departed to their dorm. Soap made his way to were Ghost was making Roach work. When he got there, Roach looked wearied as he was running back and fourth across an obstacle course. Mactavish made his way over to where Ghost was sitting and drinking coffee. "How has it been going?" He asked Ghost. Ghost looked up, under his mask was a grin. "Very lovely if I say so myself" He said. Mactavish looked over to were Roach was. "Alright Roach you can stop! Get a drink then go back to your dorm!" Mactavish called to him. Roach collapsed to the ground for a minute before gulping down water, Then he ran back to the dorm before Ghost could order him to do anything else.

When Roach got back to the dorm, the rest of the men were sitting around, talking. They all grinned when Roach came in. He glared at them. "Meat, did you put more ranch dressing in Ghost's socks and blame it on me again?" He asked menacingly. Meat shook his head. "I already learned my lesson" He said. Roach used the bathroom before collapsing into his bed.

The next day, everyone except for Roach woke up at 0500. They got the cake and started putting tons of candles into it. Mactavish and Ghost helped this time. They both could not wait to see Roach's reaction. When they were done, everyone quietly entered the room Roach was sleeping in. An hour had passed so it was now 0600. Boomer and Meat carried the cake, while everyone else trailed behind. Avatar and Royce then crept up the Roach, who was sleeping soundly in his bed. He looked peaceful, but not for long. Avatar then threw the blankets off of him, while Royce grabbed hold of Roach's shoulders and shook him hard. Roach's eyes snapped open, when he was shook. Meat and Boomer came forward with the cake. "Happy birthday!" They all shouted. Roach blinked sleepily then everything that was happening sunk in. "What the hell? You made a cake?" He asked. "And a card too!" Ozone said, shoving it into his hands. "When did you do this?" He asked. Ghost laughed. "While you were having a fun time at the training courses last night" He said. Roach's eyes widened then he grinned.  
"Wait, how did you guys know it was my birthday? I don't remember telling any of you" He said. "We asked Mactavish to look at your papers a while ago, so we would know when yours was" Meat said. Roach looked over and saw Mactavish there too, with a smirk on his face. The end.


End file.
